Eccentric, Electric, Love That Will Never Come True
by akisemidori
Summary: Lucy feels like an outsider of the band Team Natsu. Gray is also part of the band and he harbor feelings for Lucy. Despite this Lucy is oblivious and only thinks of Gray as a brother. He is hurt but still support her as a nakama. Even so everything felt pointless when there's Natsu's childhood friend, Lisanna, around.


A/N: another story...

Lucy: listen here u piece of shit wtf happened to your other 3 stories? at this rate ul never finish them

A/N: -ghosts leave body- its finally summer n i gotta go back cos i failed a subject AND get lectured.

Lucy: I don't give 2 fuck bout ur life but let me get a happy ending with natsu

A/N: i might make it a dead end (mirai nikki anyone). Oh yea, this fanfic, im not sure if it'll be nalu

Lucy: BUT YOU FAGGOT U LEFT WRITING A ROMANCE NOVEL CAN'T BE SO HARD GRAYLU EVEN THO THATS LIKE INCEST!

A/N: problem sir? Oreimo was fabulous

Lucy: screw it just make this bixlowxlaxus N LEAVE NATSU SINGLE

A/N: poor lisanna...

* * *

Lucy POV

To get things started, I'm in a 4-member band called Team Natsu (why the fuck right). My specialty is the keyboard. Yeah, that thing that's like an electric piano. Get the difference. The other members are Natsu (the bass), Lisanna (vocal), and Gray (guitar). Simply put I'm the least popular of this group. There used to be another member, Erza Scarlet, but she retired after admitting her relationship with our manager Jellal. The fans were'nt happy but there were some real fans that totally shipped it. Obviously, I ship it as well.

Back to my sob story in Team Natsu, I, well, have a secret crush on Natsu. This dangerous lovelife I wish I had could prove to be a risky scandal but then my naiive heart refuse to accept that.

Honestly though, its hard to even consider confessing. Natsu's a nice guy but that's literally what makes him so dense. You could in fact consider him dumb. But nonetheless, I'm hopelessly in love with him.

It wasn't love at first sight, or even a feeling for sure that he would be the 'one' (lol, what about those main characters that get a harem). We met in our second year of high school at the anime club (which is why out band usually performs at Akihabara and other random tokyo stations while wearing cosplays). We discovered each other's talent when we do covers for songs. The beating of Natsu's bass and my eccentric keyboard was a sync combination that was thrilling to play. Through youtube and facebook, we got ourselves attention from even renowned agency. Of course, Gray was with us and our music was perfectly complete. I was about to confess the summer before college (it lasted only 2 years) but

_it_ happened.

August 8- the day we hanged out in an ice cream parlor and met Lisanna for the first time. I felt a sense of churning jealousy as my heart ignited anxiously instead of enjoying my strawberry ice cream when Natsu talked so nonchalantly about her. Later that day, I texted Erza and she explained that she was his childhood friends. They had known each other their entire lives.

Despite Lisanna's friendly atmosphere and kind personality, I spited her internally and could never truly see her as a nakama. Not only does she play piano, ahem (the opposite of keyboard), she could sing. I'm nothing more than a keyboard user and my voice was literally blown away.

A fool I am, I stayed on Team Natsu, waiting for the day that Natsu would no longer accept me here, even though we formed this together.

* * *

A normal day at Team Natsu's Studio

"Lucy! Pick up with Gray in that verse and raise the volume of your piano!" I don't even bother to remind him that it's a keyboard anymore...

We are currently practicing for our next project, to perform No Game No Life OP in a Tokyo neighborhood in less than a week and I'm still a failure. As much as I love Natsu, I don't wish to be a burden for brother-like Gray or angel Lisanna. "I figured Lisanna's voice would stand out more if I lower the volume..."

Natsu looked at me strangely, "It's supposed to be a fast high pitch song. Lisanna can do fine without lowering the volume, Luce." I felt glum on empty, blame it on the rain and the fact that it's monday _morning_.

Lisanna giggled, "It's alright Lucy san if Natsu know I can sing it in loud volume, I'm sure I can!"

"Ugh, why are you guys not a couple already." So even Gray understands their lovey-doveyness.

Lisanna winked at me, "Besides scandals our fans were hoping for some love square to be going on. We can't just bluntly announce our love yet!" "You mean a love triangle," I corrected her.

"Nope I won't be part of it."

Natsu joined in, "Of course not. Juvia's going to get jealous."

Haha, no one got that what I meant was I feel like an outsider.

"Guys I'm gonna grab some starbucks kay?" I was about to turn to the door but Gray opened it for me, "I'm going with you. They should just get a room."

I blushed madly at my perverted imagination but it was quickly erased by the realization that it would mean I can't get Natsu. Mou, can't I at least get one friend/brother who would support me in loveless situations?!


End file.
